Across the Stars
by hopelessromantic1470
Summary: eragon/arya post inheritance, now COMPLETED XD Anyway, I suck at summaries so please jsut read and REVIEW!
1. Parting

**First ever fan fiction, so not the best ever. Probably only going to be a one shot because I get extremely bad writer's block...**

**I OWN NOTHING! All the characters and Alagaesia belong to Christopher Paolini, etc, etc.**

Arya POV

It felt as if a knife had been stabbed into my heart. I hadn't expected this. This horrible, constricting pain that had lingered inside me since that day, like a battle wound, never really leaving me. I doubted if it ever would. Yet again, Eragon's face swam before my eyes. His pain carved into every line on his face as he spoke the word that would separate us. Farewell.

After everything we had gone through, after all the times I had brushed him off, shut him out, I had now truly lost him at the point I realised I needed him. I was never going to see his eyes again, never. My life would be consumed by the duties my position carried, by celebrations and ceremony. No one to stand by my side, as he had. Lying here, alone in my chamber, I had nothing to do but dwell over my loss.

When my party had returned to Ellesmera, I had assumed that I would be distracted by numerous things I had needs must put in order. Yet, nothing. It would be another two weeks before I set out to meet with Nasuada, and here in the forest, I felt alone. All the courtiers and parties did nothing to alleviate my sadness. I had nothing to occupy myself with to block out the memories of him. His smile. His laugh. The way his eyes lit up when they saw me. Him telling me his name. His fairth.

I remember how I felt when I saw it. For the first time, I finally understood how much he loved me, but above all, I realised he knew me. I wasn't his dream person anymore, I was me, with all my flaws as well. Knowing he had understood this made me do something I had never done before. Yet, telling him my name felt right. When I heard his, I realised just how much he had changed. He wasn't the farm boy anymore. He was someone I could love. But fate, cruel, cruel fate, took him.

It was worse than losing Faolin. Losing him was unbearable, but the months at Gil'ead had at least distracted me from my grief. Then, my only thought was to survive.

Frustrated, I pushed back the covers and went to the window. I stared out at the forest, at the night sky. At the stars. I rested my head on my hands and gazed at them, watching them shine. It felt comforting, watching them. From far off in the forest, I heard a song beginning. I listened, and realised that this was not a song of celebration, like all others had been. I hear the lament and felt my tears falling; in my mind I saw Eragon smiling at me as we realised our victory. That against all odds, we had prevailed. Looking out, I nearly screamed as I saw the shape. Then, I stopped myself as I recognised him. Eragon. He held out his hand towards, smiling. Scarcely believing my senses, I reached out. Then, the lament ended. Just as he had appeared, he began to fade.

"No!" I cried, desperately trying to hold on to his hand. But he was gone. I slumped onto the floor, the tears coming faster now as I grasped what I had failed to accept. He was not coming back. Ever. Raising my head towards the window again, I looked at the stars and whispered what I had only done so twice before.

Hundreds of miles to the south, on a ship heading to an island off the eastern coast of Alagaesia, a man stood by the railings. A single tear ran down his face as he turned his eyes to the stars and spoke the words to the woman he had left, even as she spoke them, so many leagues away.

"I love you"


	2. Reunited

**Okay, I wasn't planning on a second chapter, but I decided after all the misery and intensity, we should get some small happiness... (however, I do have a lot of coursework..blame gcses, but I will try to get this up soon)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world or characters Christopher Paolini created etc, etc...**

**InheritanceManiac – This is for you!**

**Insertyourfanfichere – You wrote me the most lovely review, and I can't thank you enough for it Really, just thank you, and I promise to try and live up to your phenomenal praise **

Arya POV (I love writing her)

I ran faster then I ever had before, thoughts racing through my mind. Could he really be here? After all these years, these long years of silence, could he really be so close? I had buried down my loss for so long I had almost forgotten how deeply I had loved him, yet for all the duties I busied myself with, there was always that sharp pain in my side, reminding me.

That first year had been the worst. A year is nothing for me, simply a flicker in my long life. Every day I would see him. Sometimes I would see him in the forest, just out of my reach, and every time I would call to him, it would always be that one smile, and then he'd be gone. One smile. One smile reminding me of what he meant to me, reminding me of our parting.

I dreamed of him every night, until I tried to avoid sleeping. It wasn't the dreams I wanted to avoid, it was waking up. Every time I did, I would find myself crying. Me! Eragon wouldn't have recognised me. Yet for that one, precious night, he had. Seen me as everything I was, and accepted me. Then he had left.

My councillors had been worried for me, but never knew the extent of my pain until they found me by the river, laughing. Just laughing. I frightened them, I could tell. My mother's closest advisor, Elraen, had picked me up and carried me to my chamber, then sat there until I spoke to him. I hadn't said a word of what I had seen, only that it would never happen again.

It hadn't. I had kept my word. I had done my duty and locked Eragon in a place of my heart not even I could find, somewhere deep inside me. I had helped the new riders when they came, first Niyall, then Lorena, then all the others. I had helped Nasuada when she strove to kept the peace. I had turned a blind eye so I wouldn't to have to report her secret meetings with Murtagh as my duty would have compelled me. Helping them made my own situation seem more hopeful. If the Queen and a former traitor could continue to love each other, why not Eragon and I?

It, like all things, ended in disappointment, and I buried my hope away along with my love, and I never spoke his name aloud again.

Then, thirty eight years after out parting, a note.

Meet me in the clearing

I had recognised his writing at once. I knew it like my own, I knew every curve, where every line would start. I hadn't wasted any time, I had just started running. The whole of Ellesmera had stared at me as I ran, but I didn't care. If he really was here, I had to know. I had to.

Breathless, my aching legs told me to stop, but I ignored them and sprinted ever faster. I sprinted past the furthest house and reached the little path I had walked down once before. The Agaeti Blodhren echoed in my mind as I remembered him professing his love for me, I remembered how angry I had been at myself. Now, I remembered the look on his face. Composing myself, I stepped into the clearing.

A tall figure cloaked in blue stood before me. His brown hair hung down to his shoulders, lightly waving as it fell. His jaw was more pronounced, his lips were slightly thinner. Then I looked at his eyes. Deep mahogany brown. Just the way I remembered them.

"Eragon." I breathed, finally accepting what my eyes told me.

"Arya" he said, and then within two strides he was there, and I was in his arms at last. I pressed my head against his chest, hearing his heart beat through his shirt. He held me like he would never let me go, and I realised I was crying, because I knew this would end. I looked up at him after what seemed like an age and asked him the question I needed to know the answer to more than anything.

"Are you leaving again?" It was barely more than a whisper, but he understood.

"Never. I love you Arya. I love you. I always will." His reply came quicker than lightening, and I realised he was crying too. For the first time in a long time, I smiled. He did too, before leaning down and gently kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, complete.

Suddenly, I felt a tiny prick in my finger. Looking down, I was overwhelmed at the gift he had given me.

"You remembered?" I asked him

"Always" he replied, leaning in to kiss me again.

Above us, for the first time since our parting, the stars truly shined, and in my hand there lay a single white rose.

**Sorry if the end is a bit corny, it's just the way it plays out in my head **


	3. Duty First

**Okay, I admit it, I am LOVING this story As a result, I've decided to turn my one shot into an actual story, which hopefully is going to live up to your expectations. Also, I apologise if Arya seems too emotional, but she is a very hard character to write well.**

**As always, I don't own anything it's all Christopher Paolini's.**

**To the wonderful, wonderful reviewers, you make all the sore fingers from typing worthwhile To me, one review is worth one hundred, so thank you **

Arya POV (again... might try Eragon next chapter..)

I lay motionless, looking up at the stars _(for all the dedicated readers, you might have realised I allude to the stars in some way in every chapter)_, happier than I'd been for a long time. No, happier than I'd ever been. Lying in Eragon's arms was just, right. I couldn't explain it, I just knew that I was meant to be here. I had only ever felt what is called love once before, with Faolin, but even that wasn't like this. Faolin had been understanding, comforting, but still, an elf. Courtesy was an innate part of him, and a part of me, and that was where Eragon set the balance. Eragon was the antidote to my ceremony, the perfect balance to my composure. We were halves of a whole, and I had realised it that day on the dock. I suppose I had known it when I lay in his arms after defeating Varaug, I just hadn't accepted it for fear of what could happen.

Then, I felt a presence pushing against my mind. I threw up my defences quicker than lightening before recognising the familiar touch of his mind. I could sense Firnen's annoyance at my defensiveness, but it dissipated quickly, eager to ask me something.

_**Are they back?**_The words echoed in my mind, and I could feel his elation. Smiling to myself, I answered.

_Yes, they are back_

_**Are they back for good?**_

_They are_

I felt a swooping sensation and I realised Firnen must been flying. Then I realised where he was flying to.

"Eragon!" I hissed, scrambling up and grabbing my clothes. "Eragon!"

"Mmmmh?" was his reply, as he sleepily opened one of his delightfully brown eyes

"Get up! Firnen is coming to meet me!" I cried, even as I pulled on my leggings.

At once, Eragon bolted upright, his tiredness forgotten. "My shirt!" he cried, motioning at me. I gathered it up and threw it over to him, no sooner had he pulled it on did Firnen land in the clearing, along with Saphira.

_I met her along the way. She told me Eragon was with you._

Over our mental connection, I felt him registering the fact that Eragon's top button was not done up, and one of my slippers lay two feet from where I stood.

In a frightening manner, Firnen's mouth contorted into a strange shape I had never seen before. It took me a moment to realise he was smirking.

_Having fun? _He asked me, still smirking.

I glared in response, turning to Saphira. Twisting my hand into a gesture of fealty, I told her how glad I was to see her again.

_And Eragon too I see._

Her reply as accompanied with a smirk of her own, and Eragon's ears turned very red. That hadn't changed.

"Arya and I were just going to head back to the main city. Of course, you two should hunt. It's been a long journey." Eragon said, masking his feelings.

Saphira and Firnen both let out a strange throaty growl, and I recognised it for a laugh. I drew myself up to my full height, trying my utmost to remain calm.

"It was a pleasure to see you again" I said, pleasantly smiling at Saphira, who probably guessed just how much of a pleasure it had been. She and Firnen then turned, and with a flap of their wings, flew into the night, more graceful than our most skilled dancers. They were both beautiful and terrifying, utterly unique.

They hadn't been gone for less than thirty seconds before I felt his arms holding me to him.

"A pleasure indeed" he whispered. I turned to him, searching his face for any sign of mockery, but I found none, and simply relaxed. Yet, all too soon, light was beginning to break over the tops of the trees.

"We should be heading back" I said reluctantly.

"We should" he agreed, as he kissed me again.

"I'll be late" I warned him.

"Yes you will" he smiled, leaning in to kiss me again.

Fighting my emotions, I stopped him with a finger.

"Duty." I said, turning away, hating myself even as I rejoined the little path, leaving him standing there in the clearing.

**Another ending I'm unsure of, but I was trying to show Arya's instinct to do as she always has and put duty first, which should create some good plotlines... I hope... I guess you'll either love or hate it...**


	4. Nightmares

**Yep. I deleted half the story and I'm completely rewriting it. Why? Because I can, and also because the more I read what I had written, the more I began to HATE it. And I mean HATE it. I mean, seriously? Some sentimental Romeo/Juliet stuff? Damn I was annoyed at myself, so this is my rescue attempt...**

**Btw, the chapter is in two parts, the first in Arya's POV, the second in Eragon's', but over the same time frame, in case you get confused ;)**

Arya POV

_I could feel my entire body convulsing from pure fear. Fear at what he was going to do to me, like he had done so many times over the last months. Would it be the whips or the irons? Fire? All I knew was the Pain. That awful, horrible Pain. He was coming nearer now, smiling as he picked up the white hot poker. My mind was screaming, yet I could not move. Could not do anything to stop the inevitable. He smiled again, baring his teeth as the iron came down on my flesh._

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I screamed, sitting upright abruptly, the bedcovers falling. I felt cold, and I could sense myself shaking.

"Arya?"

It was Eragon. Those same eyes that I had looked into after those months of torture. The same warm brown colour. Compassionate. So unlike the maroon ones I had been staring into not moments ago. The door behind him was torn from it's hinges.

"Arya are you alright?" He asked me, worry etched into his face as he practically ran to my bed to be at my side. Still breathing heavily, I shook my head, and let myself fall into his arms. I felt tears coming from my eyes as I held his hand tightly, wanting so much just for him to hold me like this for always.

Finally, I felt my lips move to explain. "I haven't had that dream since Farthen Dur when I was being healed. When I was remembering-" I broke off as I remembered that horrible pain again.

"Durza," he said, realising what my dream had been about, and if anything, he held me tighter. "Arya, I swear to you, no one will ever hurt you like that again. I will make this dream go away, I promise."

I felt myself gradually relax again as the dream faded away, and I was back in my chamber, with him. With Eragon.

Eragon POV

I didn't know what was making me do this, but I had to know. Seeing her after all those years had just confirmed what I had known, I loved her, and then, for those wonderful hours, she had loved me. Then, yet again, duty had parted us. I had stood in the clearing like an aimless fool as she walked away from me. Communication. That's what Murtagh had told me. Well, it was time to communicate.

I climbed the steep wooden stair to the room where she slept, barely noticing the ornate carvings engraved into the walls as I ascended. Finally, I reached her chamber. Taking a deep breath, and trying very hard not to appear as a seventeen year old boy again, I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again, but still no answer. I would have left then, had I not heard it.

A scream. It was inhumane, driven by instinct. It was a sound of pure terror.

I didn't even think, I simply found myself in her room, the door torn from its' hinges behind me. She was sitting up, her long black hair in disarray around her head, her entire face contorted into an expression of utmost fear.

"Arya?" I said, and she looked at me. Her eyes were wild, like a rabbit trapped in a corner by a fox. I tried my utmost not to run as I approached her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to banish the fear from my own voice. She simply shook her head, and then I found myself holding her as she cried. She was holding my hand so tightly it was cutting off the circulation, but I didn't care. I was here for her.

"I haven't had that dream since Farthen Dur when I was being healed. When I was remembering-" Arya broke off mid sentence, and I knew what she was reliving. What her dream had been about.

"Durza," I said, lacing the word with venom as I remembered when I had first encountered her. The memories of her bruises, her burns, all the cuts that adorned her frame. I felt anger creep through me as I spoke, "Arya, I swear to you, no one will ever hurt you like that again. I will make this dream go away, I promise."

I meant it, and I felt her slowly relax against me as I carried on holding her, keeping all memories of Durza at bay.


	5. I'm Always Here

**First, thanks to ****ALL**** the reviewers XD**

**Okay everyone, I'm afraid this will probably be the last chapter, because I'm working on my other fic, another inheritance story called The Promise, about MurtaghxNasuada, and I really want to concentrate on that. Plus, I feel that this story is drawing to a close anyway, because he is back now and that was kinda the plot thing from the start. Anyway, here's this to enjoy (hopefully)**

Eragon POV

She was shooting arrows at a phenomenal speed, outranking any other elf in the field. Every second or so, there would be another thud, and another bullseye. It reminded me of all the times I had seen her fight during the way. How back then I had been so impressed by her grace and beauty, even in the heat of battle.

_And what am I? An overgrown lizard?_

_**Well...**_

_Eragon!_

_**Sorry Saphira**_

From across the field, I could see Saphira let out a small wisp of smoke, startling a nearby elf. She then proceeded to lick her talons, taking great care to show off her scales in the sunlight as she did so.

_**Do not worry, your beauty outshines any living mortal, or immortal for that matter. You are unique.**_

Mollified, Saphira's mouth turned upwards in what I knew was a smile.

_Little One..._

_**Not so little anymore**_

Saphira snorted again, _To me, Eragon, you are always going to be tiny_

_**I suppose**_

Saphira turned her head towards where Arya was still shooting arrows.

_It seems your pointed-ears friend is trying to impress you... What did happen between the two of you when you went to her room? Another...clearing episode?_

_**No!**_ Yet again, I felt my ears go red, _**I was comforting her was all. She...had a nightmare**_

_A nightmare?_

_**About her imprisonment at Gil'ead. I think it was Durza hurting her**_

_That would explain the number of arrows in the archery field then._

_**Thought she was trying to impress me?**_

_My opinion is re-evaluated. Look at how she is shooting._

I turned back to look at Arya. She looked formidable, shooting violently with a passion that almost scared me. It was as if the archery target was a person, that she was intent on destroying.

_She's angry _said Saphira, but the words didn't ring true as I looked at Arya. The more and more I looked, the more I realised something was wrong. Walking to a nearby elf, I asked him how long the Queen had been practising for.

"Nearly two hours Shadeslayer, with no sign of stopping," he replied, looking proud at having such a strong Queen.

_**Two hours? **_I exclaimed in my mind, and I returned my gaze to Arya. Something was now going off in her aim. Repeatedly, she missed the target, as if she could no longer see. I noticed her frame was shaking slightly, and that was all the encouragement I needed. My legs propelled me to her side within barely a second. I noticed at once that her face was wet from tears, which had gone unnoticed under the long tresses of her hair, and her eyes were glassy, staring.

"Arya?" I said uncertainly, drawing nearer to her. She looked at me, as if a shadow had been lifted, and suddenly, smiled. It scared me. "Arya, come with me," I said quietly, holding out my hand to her. She took it readily, and carefully I led her away from the practice grounds.

Finally, we reached the Crags of Telnaer. Gently, I led her to the cusp of the ridge, and sat down, pulling her with me.

"What are we doing?" she asked, confused.

"You, are going to relax, and then you are going to tell me every petty worry you have, until they are all gone and you can simply lay back and look up at the sky with me." I replied, taking her hand.

She laughed, but I could tell she was more guarded. I looked straight at her, and after checking no-one was nearby, whispered first mine, and then hers, true name.

"We are two halves of a whole Arya. You can tell me anything." I whispered, and she nodded, and began her story.

It was hours later when she had finished, and then she sat there and stared into the distance.

"Better?" I asked, turning her face to look at me. She smiled.

"Yes," she said, "I did not think it would work, but-"

She broke off as she saw my outstretched hand and the gift inside it.

"Eragon-"

"Wiol ono," I said, offering her the lily. She took it and held it to her nose, smelling the wonderful scent. "Now everytime you think something awful, or a memory crosses you mind that you wish to forget, imagine this lily, and know that I will always, always be ready to hear you. I will always be here for you Arya. I promise."

"Eragon, thank you" she said, her voice wavering a little,

"For what?" I replied

"For saving me when no one else could," she answered, and she leaned towards me as I leaned to her. Then, our lips met, and we kissed even as the rain started to fall.

**Well, I guess that's the end for now... Firstly, Arya is more mellow than we knew her because she has dealt with years of no Eragon and recovering from the war, and has changed after admitting she loves him. Secondly, it really would be awesome if you guys pressed the little button below this text and REVIEWED my little story...please...*begs hysterically...I like the warm fuzzy feeling inside that I get when I open my emails and see reviews waiting...XD**


End file.
